


A Safe Harbour

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: After surviving the Long Night, Brienne and Jaime return home.





	A Safe Harbour

Tarth was a small island, and Evenfall held none of the grandeur of the Rock. But it did not lack for splendour. It's size only made it's exquisite beauty more intense, as though all of the world’s loveliness had been condensed into one small nugget of land a deposited into a sapphire sea.

So was the nature of the Sapphire Isles.

The people were hardy yet content, having been shielded from the worst of the fighting . The land was fertile and ports provided opportunity for trade of all kind. When their boat had arrived at the docks, it had been the simple happiness of the people that had struck Jaime the most. All through the day’s ride to Evenfall, Jaime shifted and turned in his seat, twisting his head round to take in all the sights. He could not get enough of the land which had been Brienne’s home.

Brienne smiled as she noted with pleasure how little her home had changed. That the land was still beautiful and its people were at peace.

“Why did you leave?” he had to ask, “When it is so small and beautiful and peaceful?”

Brienne raised an eyebrow. “Because it was small, beautiful and peaceful. The gods were playing a cruel joke the day they made me its heir,”

Jaime sighed. “The Gods do enjoy these little ironies,”

When they arrived at Evenfall, Brienne faltered somewhat at before the main gate. In truth, she had not thought to seen her home again. That she had managed to survive where so many others had died seemed miraculous. Miraculous, and not a little unfair.

They were greeted by the watchman at the entrance with a cry of “Open the gates!”, which they did with a creak and and a groan. To her dismay, Brienne saw that the entire household had gathered, crowding the courtyard and waiting eagerly for the return of their lady. She grimaced as she caught sight of the smirk tugging at Jaime's face when a cheer rose up from the crowds.

“Welcoming back their valiant hero,” Jaime leaned over and whispered into her ear.

That they were. For all that these people may have scorned Brienne behind her back, and openly pitied her father that out of all his children it was she who survived, they now spoke of his great fortune at having so fine a daughter. Now that she had brought honour to her House and her island.

And her father.

When she saw him in the courtyard, he was far slower and grayer than before. Crowds parted as he made his way towards them. His back was hunched as he hobbled over, yet still he stood a head taller than the knight at arms following behind. His face was blank.

Brienne felt Jaime stiffen by her side. She dismounted her horse and knelt before him.

“Father,” she murmured to his feet.

Two large, capable hands clasped her shoulders and drew her up. His eyes, hidden beneath two monstrous eyebrows, scanned her face. Then, his weathered face grew more wrinkled still as he broke into a cheek splitting smile.

With a whoop, Lord Selwyn, the Evenstar of Tarth, lifted his daughter into a bone crushing hug. Brienne found herself not caring that the crowd was witness to such an undignified display. There, buried in his arms, it was just her and her father.

And Jaime.

Blushing, Brienne broke away from her father and turned to face her companion, expecting to see his customary smirk.

Instead, his handsome face was tight, with something akin to longing in his eyes. He bent his knee and bowed his head.

“My Lord,” he began, only to find himself dragged up into the Evenstar's gruff embrace.

“None of that 'My Lord'” Lord Selwyn chided, “Not after all you have done for my girl! If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be standing here,”  
“It was an honour to do so, there is no finer woman than your daughter My Lord,”

“I'll say there isn't” Selwyn declared jovially, “But enough of this chat, let me introduce you to your new home,” he spread out his long arm and gestured with a wide hand, “Welcome to Tarth, Ser Jaime!”

 


End file.
